Kost-Kostan Bangtan
by rilakkumamon
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo semua member BiTieS jadi anak cowo biasa? Anak kuliahan yang satu kostan? Terus gimana jadinya pas kedatangan anggota baru ke Kostan Bangtan? / Apa hubungan Yoongi sama Jimin? Kok mereka..? / YoonMin in your area


Namanya Jimin.

Cowok bantet dengan rambut _pink_ dan senyum manis itu anggota kost baru kami.

Gue ga paham apa spesialnya Si Bantet ini sampe-sampe bikin semua anak kostan sayang banget sama dia.

Dari Jungkook yang rela kaos bahkan boksernya dipinjem sampe Namjoon yang relain kuotanya buat ditatheringin sama Jimin.

Apa semua anak kostan udah pada gila? Apa mereka semua udah pada homo? Apa mereka semua terlalu banyak nonton drama?

Yang jelas opsi keempat yang bener.

Mungkin karena Jimin itu menggemaykan.

* * *

 _Warning_ : bahasa ga baku, bikin mual, humor krenyes, _rate_ nyerempet ke M, OOC!

 _Disclaimer_ : Mz Yungih bukan punya gue, apalagi Bangtan. Tq.

 _A/N_ : YoonMin _in your area_ ~~ (YoonMin ya ini bukan MinYoon)

* * *

Hari Kamis. Kata Taehyung, sih sial. Padahal mah engga. Emang si Taekamprethyung aja yang tiap ari sial. Makanya sok-sokan bilang kalo hari Kamis itu hari sial dia.

Semua bocah udah pada duduk di meja makan. Ngapain? Ya makanlah, masa joget? Eh, ada tuh yang joget, Si Kuda Gwangju. Katanya bentar lagi kelasnya mau adain lomba makan kerupuk makanya dia gencer latihan joget di kostan.

Ga tau juga ya apa hubungannya lomba makan kerupuk sama joget. Emang gue peduli?

Di meja makan cuma ada Si Kuda—Hoseok, Bantet—Jimin, sama Si Tetet—Taehyung. Hoseok lagi sibuk joget sambil benahin tasnya, Taehyung lagi ngunyah roti sambil kayang—ga deng. Tapi kalo Taehyung mah bisa aja. Kalian tau ga, sih waktu kapan tau Si Tetet pernah teleponan sambil maen lompat tali.

Emang dia super unfaedah.

Gue yang emang hari ini libur kuliah karena ga ada dosen pun masih masang muka bantal plus masih pake piyama kumamon. Kalo kata Jin- _Hyung_ piyama gue ini super buluk. Bodo amat. Yang penting gue ganteng.

" _Hyung_ , mau ngampus?" tanya Jimin sambil makan roti isi. Gue geleng bentar terus duduk di sampingnya. Baru mau ngambil roti eh tangan mulus gue digeplak. Buset, berani banget yang geplak tangan gue. Belom pernah ngerasain bon cabe level 69 apa?!

"Cuci tangan dulu, ih _hyung_ jorok," ternyata yang geplak tangan mulus gue Si Bantet. Ga jadi marah dah gue. Sial. Akhirnya gue cuma bisa ngedengus terus cuci tangan.

"Gue sama Tae jalan dulu ya, eperibadeh! Babay muah!"

"Hati-hati, ya, _hyung_ , Tae!"

Gue masih asyik ngunyah tanpa salamin balik tuh dua curut.

" _Hyung_ kok hari ini ga ngampus? Madol ya?"

Si Jimin nyipitin matanya yang udah sipit ke gue. Belaga mau ngorek info eh tapi malah matanya ilang. Kan gue jadi pengen ngakak.

"Apa dah. Dosen gue kaga masuk jadi kelas libur,"

"Awas, ya, _hyung_ kalo boong. Jimin ga suka _hyung_ madol,"

Peduli gue?

"Hm,"

Sial emang. Tuh kalimat ga keluar malah deheman doang. Keknya Si Bantet melet gue dah. Sejak dia masuk ke kostan yang ga pernah kena hujatan maut gue cuma Si Jimin ini. Bahkan emak-emak tukang gosip sebelah kostan aja pernah kena hujan lokal dari bibir gue.

"Mau anterin Jimin ke kampus ga, _hyung_?"

"Ga. Mager. Tinggal ngesot doang juga,"

Bibir gemuknya dimanyun-manyunin kek bebek. Faedahnya apa coba? Kan jadi pengen gue cipok.

"Ya udah Jimin ngampus dulu, ya, _hyung_ ,"

"Hm," (2)

 _ **CUP**_

Kalian bisa nebak itu bunyi apa?

Pinter.

Iya, Jimin nyium gue.

Di bibir, gaes.

Ena kan.

Hm.

"Dah, _hyung_ ,"

Setelah ditinggal Jimin gue makan roti sambil senyum-senyum kek orang gila.

* * *

"SPADA SPIDI YUHUUUUU!"

Gegara teriakan super cempreng dan unfaedah gue kejungkel dari sofa ruang nonton. Bazeng emang. Jidat suci gue langsung cipokan ama lante.

"WOI KALO NGASIH SALAM YANG BENER JING—"

Dan seketika bibir gue yang tadi siang dicipok Jimin dicipok lagi sama sandal rumah berbulu warna pink.

"YANG SOPAN SAMA YANG LEBIH TUA DASAR KERDUS!"

Mampus. Ternyata itu Ibu Negara aka Seokjin aka Jin aka Ayangnya Namjoon.

"Lah, _hyung_ kok udah balik? Madol ye lu, _hyung_?!" mending ngalihin topik ye kan daripada berabe.

"Enak aja. Dosen gue tadi tiba-tiba aja kelarin jamnya lebih cepet. Ena kan?"

"Enakan enaena sama Jimin,"

"HAH?! NGOMONG APA LU, BAZENG?!"

"Hah?"

Dan hening.

"Au, ah. Senewen gue ngomong sama lu, Yoon,"

Ya jangan ngomong dong. Bego dah.

"Laper ga lu, Yoon?"

Gue ngangguk semangat banget kaya member band rocker, "banget, _hyung_. Kenapa? Mau buatin makanan ya?"

"Dih. Gue cuma nanya. Kalo laper ya makan lah. Bego dah, lu,"

Wah si bangst. Untung lebih tua lu.

"Udah ah gue luluran dulu. Bhay, muah~" dan Jin- _hyung_ langsung _kiss bye_. Langsung gue ngambil jurus langkah seribu daripada kena cipokan khayalannya.

Sori ya tapi gue cuma boleh dicipok Jimin!

* * *

Setelah insiden kebangstan Jin- _hyung_ gue langsung geloran di kasur.

Perut kerucuk tapi males makan. Biasanya kalo ngampus dan gue lagi laper gue tinggal telepon Bantet nyuruh bawain makanan. Hm.

Sekarang mana bisa. Gue di rumah dan dia di kampus. Mengapa ada jarak di antara kami?

Eh, najis ye yang bikin kalimat terakhir. Ga _swag_ amat.

Seketika bohlam imajiner ada di kepala gue. Kenapa ga pesen gofut aja ya. Kan ena. Tinggal pencet doang.

Tapi mahal. Kalo masak gratis. Tapi gue males.

Pesan tida ya, pesan tida ya.

Akhirnya gue mutusin buat nelepon Jimin.

Ehe.

Jem tiga, sekarang mah Jimin lagi siap-siap buat klub vokal. Ribet ye udah kuliah masih aja ikut klub aje tuh anak.

Gue juga, sih tapi.

" _kenapa,_ hyung _?"_

"Laper,"

" _Lah, ya makan lah,"_

"Mager,"

" _Pesen gofut aja,"_

"Mahal,"

" _Sianying. Bodo amat. Mati aja lu,"_

Eh, dia marah. Lucu juga ya ehe.

"Kalo gue mati yang nanti bakal nyipok bibir dower lu siapa?"

" _Banyaklah,_ hyung _. Gue kan ganteng banyak yang mau,"_

"Yang mau sama cowok bantet macem lu cuma gue,"

" _Kata siapa?"_

"Gue,"

" _Eeq,"_

"Bacot ah lu. Mending lu ke sini bawain gue makanan,"

" _OGAH AMAT! MAU KE KLUB NIH ELAH GANGGU AJA LU COWO KERDUS,"_

"Kalo bawain gue makanan nanti lu gue cipok dah,"

" _..beneran?"_

"Iye, buru sini perut gue udah disko nih,"

" _otewe,_ hyung _,"_

Dan gue langsung matiin telepon tunggu Jimin dateng.

Ena kan. Disogok cipok langsung nurut. Dasar haus belaian.

* * *

Ga lama Jimin beneran dateng bawa kantong plastik. Wah, hawa-hawanya bawain ayam ricis nih. Mantap dah.

"Nih," Si Bantet langsung duduk di kasur gue dan ngasih kantong plastik. Eh, anjer beneran ricis. Tau aja dia gue lagi ngidam.

"Tau aja lu gue lagi mau makan ayam pedes,"

"Sianying. Kan tadi _hyung_ sendiri yang sms abis telepon diputus, ' _beliin gue ricis ye level 5'_!"

Gue ketawa sampe nungguin deretan gigi gue yang kecil unyu menggemaskan.

Baru mau makan kali ini yang digeplak pipi gue.

"Buset napa lu nampol-nampol?!" sembur gue ganas. Gila kali lagi laper malah ditabok.

"Cipokan gue mana, _hyung_? Gue mau balik ke kampus, nih," pantes nih bocah keliatan gelisah banget. Gue kira nahan boker, eh taunya mau balik ke kampus. Iya, jarak kostan ke kampus deket banget. Lima langkah dari kostan. Kek lagu Indonesia itu.

"Ngapain, sih balik? Mending nontonin gue makan,"

"Dih, unfaedah banget!"

Dan gue nyengir.

" _Hyung_ , buru!"

Eh, sianying ga sabaran banget. Gue aja belom makan udah nagih bayaran aje. Heran dah. Segitu nikmatnya ape cipokan gue?

" _Hyung_ , buru!" (2)

"Iye elah ga sabaran banget, sini!" langsung dah Si Bantet duduk di pangkuan gue. Buset dah. Ga sadar diri ape dia kan lebih berat dari pada gue. Maen nemplok aje kek cicak beranak.

Gblk, dah. Kan cicak bertelor? Bodo.

Akhirnya gue cium aja si Jimin biar cepet kelar dan gue bisa makan.

"Aaangh— _hyung_!"

Dan gue ditampol lagi.

"Eh, bangst ngapa lu nabok gue lagi?!"

"Jangan pake lidah kali!"

Gue nyengir. (2)

"Kelepasan. Ehe,"

"Udah ah, Jimin balik dulu. Nanti jemput ya, _hyung_ ,"

Gue masang muka gblk sambil makan ayam, "lah? Ngapain dah. Kan kampus deket banget,"

"Jalanlah, _hyung_. Masa ngepet? Jangan lupa, ya! Awas kalo sampe lupa! Kolor _hyung_ aku jadiin lap lagi,"

Hm. Ancamannya dahsyat. Gue langsung ngangguk.

Akhirnya gue bisa makan nih ayam pedes dengan khidmat.

Ga lama Jimin nge- _chat_ gue. Dengan sebelah tangan yang tida qotor kena ayam gue buka _chat_ -an Jimin.

' _Kalo udah kelar cepetan keluar kostan ya,_ hyung _. Abang gofutnya nungguin di luar tuh, minta bayaran,'_

Dan gue keselek tulang ayam.

"BAZENG JIMIN BALIKIN CIPOKAN GUE!"

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

 _Next chap_ akan di- _update_ di wattpad ehe. Tq.

Wattpad: rilakkumamon


End file.
